


neither

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, this was a slight vent fic but mostly just self projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: "Are you a boy or a girl?"Chihiro never knew how to respond to that question.
Kudos: 16





	neither

“Are you a boy or a girl?”

Chihiro never knew how to respond to that question. Even if he was a boy, it felt wrong saying so. And it felt wrong saying he was a girl, aswell. He liked wearing skirts and fancy dresses, and doing his nails, and doing traditionally ‘feminine’ things, therefore he often got asked the question. To him, it was clear he was a boy. That’s what he had been told his whole life. On his birthday, his father would tell him he was proud to have such an intelligent son. When he went to go get some coffee for his friends, he was told to ‘have a nice day, sir.’ Alternatively, if he felt like being feminine that day, he’d constantly be misgendered. Obviously, he politely corrected them, but he always felt odd doing so. It felt odd being called a boy or a girl. Today, he stood in front of a mirror, looking at himself. He does this everyday, to check for messy hair or yellow teeth or something on his face. But today, he was doing it for a different reason. Today, he felt uncomfortable in his body. But, to be truthful, he always has felt quite uncomfortable like this. But today, he confronted this insecurity and decided to stare in the mirror, trying to decipher why he felt this way. Was it because he felt ugly? No, that wasn’t it. Was it because he felt too overweight? No, that’s not it either. Why, oh why, did he feel this way? He just couldn’t tell. He felt so uncomfortable like this, but he didn’t know how, why, or even if he should fix it. So, he decided to google it. He knew it was kind of cheesy to scour the internet for it, but he did anyway. Almost every second of his weekend was spent looking for an answer, something to explain why he felt this way, something to describe exactly what he felt. And then, he found it. ‘Gender Dysphoria’. And then, it all clicked in his head. Why he never felt quite right being called a boy or a girl, why his body felt so uncomfortable, everything-

Chihiro wasn’t a he.  
Chihiro was a they.  
..And they were happy with this outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW this was fun to write! hope everyone enjoys it ^w^


End file.
